


Vanishing Act

by rosie_kairi



Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've had this idea for a while, Might do more on this topic, Roleswap, The tags are a bit spoiler-y so be warned, Titles are hard, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Elrena ponders about her current situation as she waits for her “Partner in Crime” to arrive.
Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Vanishing Act

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep deprived when I wrote this. So forgive me if this is just a bunch of garbled nonsense -_-

Elrena sighed as she leaned back on the stairs she was sitting on. She had called for a meetup at the place she and her “Partner in Crime” always met at. She had seen another glitch. Another one of those weird enigmas that had popped all around town. The glitch she saw wasn’t all that different from the first, but it did have bits and pieces that weren’t there before.

She had been thinking about her current situation a lot lately. Why, out of everyone, was she approached to aid on this “sibling hunt”? Elrena was never particularly close to the missing sibling. So why? Was she a person of interest? Was she mentioned in casual conversation between the siblings which lead to the one she was partners with believing they were much closer than they actually were? Or maybe she was just approached because they were in the same party a few times.

The blonde crossed her arms and looked up at the clock. It read 2:37. Elrena sighed once again. They were supposed to meet up at 2:25. This had happened more than once. Every Time they had scheduled a meeting Elrena would always end up having to wait a few extra minutes. And by few she meant 30 minutes. She had always meant to ask what that was about, but Elrena never did. Maybe it was just a habit, maybe it was something that had come up that Elrena hadn’t heard about, or maybe it was that her “Partner” was losing sleep over the whole “missing sibling” thing. Elrena didn’t blame them though, if she had a sibling that went missing seemingly overnight she too would be losing sleep. Who wouldn’t? From what she heard, those two were practically attached at the hip since they were born! 

As she pondered her current situation Elrena heard the  _ thump-thump-thumping  _ of footsteps. She didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. “Took you long enough,” she remarked, not facing the person behind her.

The person huffed. “I told you before, I’m a very busy person!” they said.

Elrena turned to face the person and smirked. “You know I’m just messing with you.”

They crossed their arms and pouted, making Elrena chuckle. “Jeez, someone’s in a bad mood. What’s got you down Strelitzia?” she asked the younger girl.

Strelitzia just plopped down beside Elrena, her head in her hands. “I think you know what’s wrong.” the redhead said. Elrena’s smirk dropped and she put a hand on the other girls shoulder.

“Yeah, I was just trying to cheer you up. Sorry.” Elrena apologized. “I don’t have an older sibling, so I don’t know what your going through. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you.”

Strelitzia looked at the blonde. “I know, I know. It’s just me and Lauriam have  _ always _ been together! I don’t know why he’d just suddenly-” she gestured vaguely “-disappear like that! Did I- Did I do something wrong? Did I make him angry? Did I-?”

“Strelitzia you didn’t do anything wrong. And even if you did I seriously doubt Lauriam would do this to you even if you did. He doesn’t seem like that kind of person.” Elrena cut her off. “HAs he ever done anything like this before?”

Strelitzia shook her head. “No.” she answered. “He’s never done this before.”

Elrena smiled. “Then why would he do it now? Strelitzia I seriously doubt he just pulled a vanishing act and got the hell out of dodge because you did something.”

Strelitzia hugged her legs close to her. “You’re right. I should know that! Lauriam wouldn’t just leave!” she groaned. “But then, where would he be?”

Elrena shrugged. “I don’t know!” she admitted. “But, he’s got to be somewhere around here right?”

Strelitzia nodded. “Right.”

The blonde smiled and got up. She offered a hand for the redhead to take and pulled her up. “Now-” Elrena began. “-about that glitch I saw…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! Role-Swap flower sibs au! Do you know how hard it is to not refer to Strelitzia using her name? I really didn't want to give it away. But then again this was pretty short and it was only for like 3 paragraphs. But hey! It was hard!  
.  
.  
.  
I might do more on this au. Let me know if this is interesting enough!


End file.
